Viaje de ida y vuelta por amor
by Iberius27
Summary: Después que Arnold se enteré de ciertas cosas hechas por Helga y contadas por Phebee Arnold se embarcará en un viaje de ida y vuelta por amor


Viaje de ida y vuelta por amor ( editado)

No poseo los derechos de hey arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

Habían pasado cinco años de el rescate de los padres de Arnold en San Lorenzo ellos decidieron quedarse ahí pero arnold se quedó en Hillwood para cuidar de sus abuelos pero cada verano y navidades viajaba a San Lorenzo para estar junto los tres ( arnold y sus padres) aunque se unos días , así era hasta la muerte de Phil Shortman así que Arnold decidió partir a San Lorenzo y está vez no regresar a menos que sus padres lo hagan ,a Arnold le daba lastima dejar a su abuela Gertie alias puki sola pero ella entendía que arnold ha sufrido por tenerlos pero que estén lejos por cuidarlos a ellos ,así que Arnold reunió a la mayoría de la pandilla original en el campo Gerald

_ Que es lo que te urgía hablar con nosotros dijo Harold y Gerald con cara de extrañados

_Es que mañana viajaré a San Lorenzo dijo Arnold con voz leve

_ Eso no es novedad dijo Harold

_ Es que esta vez _ dijo Arnold pausando su respuesta y continuó _no regresaré a menos que mis padres lo hagan

Esa noticia cayo como balde de agua helada en la pobre Helga que oía atónita lo que su amado cabeza de balón decía

_ Entonces eso quiere decir que esta va ser la última vez que nos veremos dijo tímida y con un nudo en la garganta Helga

_ Tal vez si es que mis padres deciden quedarse permanentemente en San Lorenzo respondió triste Arnold

_ Pero pase lo que pase no voy a olvidar y en especial a un persona tu Helga dijo Arnold

_ Yo pregunto Helga

_ Si tu porque si no fuera por ti yo no hubiera podido haberlos rescatado y ahora podré vivir con ellos

_ Felicidades Arnold dijo Helga amargamente

Arnold se retiraba por alguien gritó su nombre

_ Arnold gritó Helga

_ Si respondió amablemente Arnold

_ Deseo repitió _ deseo que seas feliz con tus padres

_ Gracias Helga así lo haré

En eso llega Phebee

_ Porque no le dijiste que lo amabas

_ No tiene caso si el se va

_ Pero si se lo dices tal vez se quede

_ No y es mi última palabra

_ Está bien yo solo quiero ayudarte

_ Phebee si quieres ayudarme déjame sola

_ Dejando dijo Phebee con un respingo

_ Helga a donde vas dijo Phebee

_ A mi casa

_ Pero no hay nadie ahí

_ Lo sé por eso voy

_ Pero Helga le prometí a Olga que mi familia te cuidaría

_ Porfavor Phebee necesito esto

_ Esta bien haz lo que quieras

Al día siguiente sería un día fatídico o glorioso dependiendo de la perspectiva ,Arnold salió de la casa de huéspedes con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y su característica camiseta de cuadros era marzo estaba entre el aún invierno y la próxima primavera .

Todos fueron a despedirlo al aeropuerto todos menos uno en este caso una Helga , Helga no quería verlo partir a pesar ella tenía en sus manos que el se quedara, Arnold notó esto y se acercó a Phebee y le preguntó

_ Porque Helga no vino

_ Es que se siente algo indispuesta _ mientras que se decía así misma como era posible que Arnold sea tan imbecil que no nota que su partida pone a Helga triste pero es interrumpida en sus pensamientos

_ Entonces me despides de ella

_ Claro que si te despidere de ella dijo Phebee

En eso Arnold subió al avión si no antes despedirse por última vez de todos

_ Gracias a todos por venir este es un momento muy importante para mi y sin más me despido

El abordo el avión con rumbo a San Lorenzo con escala en la ciudad de México

Phebee se debatía si intervenir o no pero decidió que por el momento no, tal vez mas tarde seguía pensando que hacer cuando Gerald llega

_ Vámonos Phebee te llevaré a tu casa

_ A si vámonos

Faltaba un hora para que el avión donde iba Arnold aterrizara en la ciudad de México Arnold estaba en su laptop cuando recibió un videollamada extraña era Phebee Heyrdhal

_ Phebee? Se preguntó Arnold y sin dudar aceptó la llamada

_ que querrá conmigo penso Arnold antes de aceptar la llamada

_ Hola Phebee si quieres hablar con Gerald creo que te equivocaste de teléfono

_ De hecho quiero hablar contigo dijo Phebee con la voz algo molesta

_ Dime

_ Quiero preguntarte porque te fuiste así dijo Phebee

_ Que ? respondió Arnold

_ Si porque te largaste San Lorenzo

_ Que no tengo el maldito derecho dijo Arnold gritando tan alto que casi una azafata estuvo apuntó de callarlo

_ Si haciendo a la gente infeliz

_ De que diablos estás hablando

_ De Helga idiota

_; Que tiene que ver Helga con esto dijo Arnold

_ Acaso eres estupido

Arnold estaba sorprendido de que Phebee le hablara así entonces supo que era importante y Phebee continuó

_ Ella te ama idiota no fue a despedirte no porque estuviera indispuesta si no porque estaba triste

_ Si como no ella no me ama diciendo con un poco de risa en su voz tras lo que para el era un absurda declaración

_ Si es así porque te ayudo a salvar el vecindario o a tus padres en San Lorenzo ,porque si no fue por amor ,porque fue

_ Agradecimiento dijo Arnold

Mientras tanto Phebee pensaba resignada oh no puedo creer,que se tan idiota

_ Esta agradecida por todo lo que eh hecho por ella

_ Si es así Arnold dime reconoces este objeto mostrando un zapatilla roja

_ Es imposible

Arnold fue de inmediato ai baño para continuar la llamada con calma

_ Como es que tienes la zapatilla de Cecil

_ A esto dijo restándole importancia mientras giraba la zapatilla _ desde que los padres de Helga se mudaron con Olga ella ( Helga) ha estado trayendo cosas suyas a mi casa

_ eso quiere decir

_ Así es esta zapatilla le pertenece a H_E _ L_ G_ A lo dijo deletreando y haciendo énfasis en cada vocal y consonante de su nombre

_ Al igual que este libro dijo Phebee mostrando un libro parecido al que el tiene

_ Ese libro es muy parecido al que yo tengo entonces eso quiere decir que también es de ella

_ Por supuesto que si contesto Phebee

En eso llega Helga de su trabajo

_ Ya llegué Phebee dijo Helga ligeramente triste

_ Maldición

_ Que pasa pregunta Arnold

_ Es Helga y si se entera de esto me mata

En eso colgó Arnold

_ Con quien hablas dijo Helga abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Phebee

En eso entra una videollamada de Gerald

_ Eh dijo Phebee

_ Hola dijo Gerald

_ Ahhh con Gerald

_ Hola repitió Gerald

_ Es que Gerald y yo estábamos hablando de que era bueno que nos acompañaras a Gerald y a mi en una cita doble donde la tuya sería un cita a ciegas

_ Yo en un cita ?

_ Si crei que te haría bien que te distrajeras de lo de Arnold

_ Solo espero que mi cita no sea un perdedor

_ No tienes ni idea

_ Está bien donde sera la cita

A Phebee se le ocurrió una idea

_ Sera en el Che París

_ esta bien

_ entonces porque no vas a tu casa a arreglarte se que vives aquí pero la mayoría de tu ropa está allí

_ ok los veo después

_ bien pensado dijo Arnold en voz baja ya que se había reconetado a la llamada anterior que hizo Phebee

Una vez que se fue su amiga rubia Arnold dijo

_ Tengo que colgar ya que estoy por aterrizar los llamo después

Unos minutos después

_ De la que me salvaste gracias Gerald

_ No me agradezcas a mí si no a Arnold el me videollamo y me dijo que te llamara urgentemente

_ Que bueno

_ Hablando de eso porque dijiste que la cita era para que Helga se distrajera de lo de Arnold

_ Luego te cuento ahora vete arreglarte para la cita

_ Crei que lo de la cita era un farsa

_ No,si tendremos un cita doble

_ Y quien será la cita de Helga

_ Creo que Arnold ahora vete.

El avión de Arnold aterrizó a las tres de la tarde en el aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de México ,donde se suponía que tomaría un vuelo a San Lorenzo , San Lorenzo es pueblo selvático y como la mayoría de los destinos del turismo natural tiene un aeropuerto relativamente pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande como para que aterrizarán aviones comerciales .Entonces Arnold bajo del avión y se dirigió al mostrador donde vendían los boletos

_ Señorita dijo Arnold

_ En que puedo ayudarle respondió un joven castaña

_ Se supone que debería tomar el siguiente vuelo a San Lorenzo del que viene de Hillwood pero necesito regresar no se si podría cambiarme este boleto por uno para el siguiente vuelo a Hillwood

_ Lo siento pero no puedo

_ Por favor Señorita es urgente

Ella deliberó y como vio que era importante cedió

_ Esta bien aquí tiene

_ Gracias

Arnold regresó con los que iban abordar el avión y se encontró con su compañero de vuelo y le dijo

_ Oye tú

_ Si respondió la otra persona

_ Sabes usar un laptop

_ Si

_ Ok si recibes un videollamada de alguien llamado Helga Pataky haces click aquí y aceptas la llamada ella verá una grabación que hice cuando estábamos en el avión pero solo si llama

_ Así lo haré contesto la otra persona

_ Gracias y adiós

Una vez en el avión que lo regresaría a Hillwood Arnold le marcó a Phebee

_ Hola Phebee

_ Hola Arnold, donde estás?

_ Voy de camino a Hillwood

_ Que bueno

_ Bien me preguntaba si antes de la cita podría llegar a tu casa

_ A mi casa para que

_ Que no es obvio por la zapatilla tengo planes para ella

_ Esta bien aquí te esperaré

Mientras tanto con Helga en lo que ella se cambiaba de ropa decidió llamar a Arnold ,al mismo tiempo la persona a quien Arnold le encargó su laptop puso la grabación que Arnold mencionó

_ Hola como estas Helga decía Arnold en la grabación

_ Yo bien, bueno quería disculparme

_ No tienes de qué disculparte

_ Si tengo que , no fui a despedirte

_ Esta bien

_ No ,no esta bien debi despedirte

_ Lo siento Helga me debo desconectar parece que hay un poco de turbulencia

_ Esta bien adiós

_ Adiós Helga

Arnold aterrizó dos en Hillwood dos horas después de que aterrizara en la Ciudad de México y una vez piso suelo estadounidense se dirigió de inmediato a la casa de Phebee y una vez llegó tocó a la puerta y de esta abrió Phebee y lo dirigió a donde estaba la zapatilla

_ Hola dijo Phebee

_ Hola Phebee , ella está aquí

_ No ,ella nos verá en el Che París

_ Esta bien

_ Aquí tienes

_ Gracias Phebee

_ De que todo lo que hago es por ella aunque ella no lo quiera

_ de todos modos gracias

Mientras tanto Helga salía de su casa rumbo a el Che París vestía un vestido plateado con unos toques de rosa y un zapatillas que daban la ilusión de ser de cristal se vestía como si fuera a tener una cita con Arnold aunque no sabía quién sería su cita , iba caminando por Hillwood cuando se encontró con una noticia desagradable . NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA el vuelo 789247 que venía de Hillwood rumbo a San Lorenzo se estrelló en la selva no se sabe la magnitud del accidente pero se cree que no hay sobrevivientes seguiremos informando . Ella lloró allí mismo al escuchar la noticia

Al mismo tiempo Arnold y Phebee platicaba de los planes de Arnold para la cita con Helga llega una llamada de Gerald

_ Hola Gerald

_ Hola Phebee dijo Gerald quien sonaba triste

_ Gerald que pasa

_ Es que creo que Arnold murió

_ Es imposible el esta aquí

_ Que?

_ Hola amigo que paso

_ Que no tomaste siempre el vuelo a San Lorenzo dijo Gerald un poco más tranquilo

_No regrese ,porque que paso

_ El avión se estrelló

_ Que ?

_ Así como lo oyes

_ Helga, Helga no sabe que volviste ella a de creer que estas muerto dijo Phebee como si se le hubiera ocurrido un idea

_ Le daré la sorpresa

_ No sería mejor decirle que estas aquí

_ No Arnold tiene razón debemos darle la sorpresa

_ Phebee me tengo que ir para cambiarme para ir a la cita

Había pasado una hora desde que Arnold salió de la casa de Phebee y fue a la casa de huéspedes a cambiarse en eso pasaba Helga por ahí y vio algo parecido a una cabezas de balón como la de Arnold moverse se dijo a sí misma que era imposible ya que según lo que sabía Arnold había muerto y ya estaba en otro mundo entonces gritó su nombre ( el de Arnold) pero solo apareció pukie

_ Hola Eleonor

_ Hola pukie

_ adonde vas tan arreglada niña

_ A una cita

_ Ojalá fuera con mi nieto

_ Yo también deseo que fuera con su nieto

_ Adiós pukie

_ Adiós Eleonor

Cuando Arnold se fue le dijo a su abuela

_ ya me voy ,a y gracias lo dijo por el echo de que pukie oculto a Helga el echo de que el estaba ahí

_ Dalúdame a Eleonor

Arnold sabía que se refería a Helga y contesto

_ Si la saludaré por ti

Y el salió de la casa de huéspedes vestido con un traje mi similar al que usó en su cita con Cecil osea Helga

Cuando Arnold salió de la casa de huéspedes el teléfono de la misma sonó

_ Hola mamá dijo Miles con tristeza

_ Hola Miles y ese milagro que me llamas

_ Mamá creo que tu nieto a muerto

Pukie río

_ Mamá este no es momento de reír

_ Ya lo sé, se lo del avión estrellado

_ Como lo sabes

_ Me lo dijo Arnold

_ Arnold está en Hillwood?

_ si esta en una cita con Eleonor

_ Eleonor preguntó Miles

_ a como le decía Phil ,así la amiga de una sola ceja de Arnold

_ Helga

_si Helga se supone que ella no sabe nada pero Arnold tiene como tres horas aquí

_ eso es un alivio y luego colgó

_ Estela parece que Arnold está bien el está en Hillwood

_ En Hillwood? ,que hace allá

_ Teniendo un cita con Helga

_ Helga la chica que nos rescató

_ La misma

_ oye Eduardo cuánto nos tardaríamos en ir a Hillwood en tu avioneta

_ Si no hacemos escalas una hora

_ Esta bien llena el tanque iremos a Hillwood

Phebee,Gerald y Helga ya iban llegado al Che París solo faltaba Arnold por llegar ,ellos ( Gerald, Phebee y Helga) eligieron una mesa cercana a la ventana y eso era un problema porque a Helga le tocó la silla con vista a la ventana así que la distrajeron con plática cuando Arnold se asoma y le hace una seña a Phebee y Phebee pregunta

_ Que crees que te diría Arnold

_ A que se debe esto

Arnold aprovecha la distracción de la pregunta para ponerse atrás de ella y Arnold le hace otra seña para que continúe con el juego

_ es que vimos lo que pasó con el avión responde Phebee

Ella estaba triste pero responde

_ El me diría pero es interrumpida por una voz

_ Yo te diría que estas hermosas

Ella voltea al reconocer la voz

_ Arnold dice con lágrimas en los ojos mientras corre a abrazarlo

_ pero que haces aquí no se supone que estabas de camino s San Lorenzo y por ende muerto dijo simulando enojo

_ Es que Phebee me dijo ciertas cosas que me dieron motivo para regresar

_ ¡Phebee ! dijo Helga enojada

La chica asiática se hundía de hombros

Arnold se sentó en la silla disponible

_ Que crees que haces

_ que no te lo dijeron Yo soy tu cita dijo Arnold pausadamente la última frase

Entonces los cuatro cenaron como en aquella ocasión en que Helga se ganó un cena para cuatro , una vez terminaron de cenar el afroamericano fue dejar a la chica asiática a su casa mientras el par de rubios se fueron al muelle

En lo que caminaban Phebee le iba platicando la situación de Helga de todo lo que hacía para tener una cuartada sobre el asunto de Arnold y de todo lo que hacía en pro de su amigo con cabeza de balón

_ Así que esa es la historia por eso Helga hizo eso porque ama a Arnold dijo Phebee

_ Entonces Arnold tenía razón dijo Gerald sorprendido ante tal hecho

_ De que estas hablando dijo Phebee al no saber a lo que se refería

_ Te acuerdas del día que Rhonda sacó el adivinador de bodas de origami

_ Si me acuerdo pero eso que tiene que ver

_ Porque antes que Arnold hiciera dicha prueba llegó todo alterado diciendo que había escuchado a Helga decir que lo amaba

Flashback

_ Gerald ,Gerald,Gerald dijo Arnold

_ Acabo de oír a Helga recitar poesía y decir que me ama

_ Cálmate Arnold tal vez lo alucinazte o no se que Helga no puede amarte

_ tienes razón dijo Arnold poco convencido como si tratara de engañarse a sí mismo con eso

Fin del flashback

_ Es increíble que Arnold sabía de antemano que Helga lo amaba mientras tanto nuestra pareja de rubios seguían en el muelle mirando al mar Arnold miró las zapatillas de Helga y dijo

_ Esas zapatillas se te ven bien pero estas se te ven mejor

Y el le puso las zapatillas rojas que ella utilizó cuando se hizo pasar por Cecil y el dijo

_ Helga te ves tan hermosa sin disfraces y sin más la beso

Arnold y Helga iban abrazados rumbo a la casa de Helga cuando un packard verde se estaciona cerca de ellos

_ Arnold se puede saber que haces aquí, aunque doy gracias al cielo que estés aquí pero porque no avisas que vas a regresar casi me das un susto de muerte

_ Mamá , papá que hacen aquí

_ Venimos cuando nos enteramos que estabas bien para regañarte por haber regresado sin avisar

_ Lo siento ,lo siento muchísimo quería darle una sorpresa a Helga

_ despreocúpate lo bueno es que estad bien

_ Así es Estela respondió Helga

_ cambiando de tema ,que hacen

_ bueno voy a dejar a mi novia a su casa

_ Oh nosotros los llevamos

El futuro será incierto para la pareja habrá peleas ,reconciliaciones pero hoy Arnold demostró lo que ama a Helga porque hoy dio un viaje de ida y vuelta por amor

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este ramake de este fanfic ,lo hice porque muchos me decían que batallaban para entenderle espero haber arreglado ese problema y sin más iberius se retira pero les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review y ahora si adiós


End file.
